


Quiet Evenings

by Living_Snailures



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, and they're gay and in love carol, just a short little fic, literally its just. fluff, suuper self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Snailures/pseuds/Living_Snailures
Summary: A quiet moment in between hunts.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Quiet Evenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFirstVicar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstVicar/gifts).



> This fic involves my beast claws hunter's Nathaniel (An idiot himbo) and his boyfriend Avarias (a fucking terrifying hunter of hunters who has one soft spot and it's for Nathaniel.)

The gentle crackling of the fire in the fireplace filled the living space with a warm, comforting glow as the pair sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company while doing other tasks. Nathaniel sat with his legs curled up next to the other man on the small sofa, His old grey coat sprawled across his lap as he slowly and methodically repaired a split seam with tiny, neat stitches. Next to him, Avarias sat, an old dog-eared book in hand, which he seemed to be reading with great intensity, He knew Rinko was nearby, curled up on a rug that was in front of the fireplace, the dog’s head resting on his paws as he rested. He nearly laughed as he mentally went through what his current environment was, This warm house with people he cared for living in it. A surprisingly domestic life he’d never seen himself ever being able to have.

If someone had mentioned to Nathaniel a few years ago, That this would be his life… He’d probably have just laughed. He still wasn’t too sure that this was even real, It seemed too good to be true. Like a warm pleasant dream that he didn’t want to wake up from. 

He shifted his attention away from his sewing and towards his lover, trying to sneakily examine his side profile without alerting him to what he was doing. He always loved these quiet, gentle moments, although rare. The harsh lines that often were present in between his eyebrows from frowning had faded, a gentle smile on his lips as he was seemingly enthralled in the book he was reading. Seeing him actually relaxed was a rare treat for Nathaniel, normally reserved for early mornings when they had yet to get out of bed, and he wished he could somehow capture a snapshot of this moment to remember.

“You’re staring.” Avaria’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and mismatched red and blue eyes met his golden ones. Nathaniel tilted his head to the side, a hum leaving his lips in acknowledgement at the statement and he got a little sigh and an eye roll for his trouble, But the small smile on Avarias’s lips never faded.

He felt himself move, Avarias’s hand against his shoulder and gently pulling him down so his head was resting in his lap, Silver curls spilling across his lap like a pool of moonlight. His sewing was quite promptly forgotten about, The grey coat falling off his lap and onto the floor into a heap as skilled fingers slowly moved across his scalp and hair. A quiet sigh slipped out from between his lips, and he felt his eyes slip closed as he allowed himself to relax for a moment or two. 

After a few moments, he heard the sound of the book being placed on a side table, and warm fingers curled around his jaw as chapped lips were pressed against his forehead, The gentle exhale of his breathing moving several strands of his hair. Nathaniel opened his eyes as Avarias pulled away, A fond look replacing his normally much more serious one and Nathaniel couldn’t help but grin with sharp teeth, his chest aching dully just looking up at the man that he loved. He wished deeply that he had some form of way of capturing such a moment, a quiet moment which was so rare in Yharnam. 

“I think you missed,” Nathaniel said, and he got a deep, throaty laugh as a reward from the other man for his comment, His hands cupping Nathaniel’s face gently as he did so. Gods, he loved hearing that laugh. Chapped lips met his own, slow and easy, without a hurry and without a care in the world.


End file.
